


Crimson Stars

by Nocturnalsky13



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Autumn/Halloween Season, Gladio learns to let go, Ignis is a rock star, Iris is the best sister, M/M, Mentions of death of the Amicitia parents, Noctis and Prompto are the best bandmates, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnalsky13/pseuds/Nocturnalsky13
Summary: Gladiolus has returned from his military outpost on an honorable discharge to care for his sister after the sudden death of their parents. He takes a thankless, dead end job as a security guard to make ends meet while he makes sure that Iris is on the right path to college. Exhausted and tired of guarding pampered, prima-donna musicians, he meets Iggy Stardust who shows him that not all artists are cut from the same cloth. Most of all, Ignis shows him that the scars of the past do not define who we are.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Iris Amicitia, Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Halloween Big Bang FF XV 2020





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This Halloween Big Bang was a blast! The name Iggy Stardust was borrowed from David Bowie's "Ziggy Stardust", the consummate rock star, full of glamour and glitz as Ignis is in this story. But that's where the similarities end. It was an honor to work with @JayyNest who has created the most amazing piece to accompany my vision. A million thank yous!
> 
> https://twitter.com/JayysNest/status/1322273591522516992?s=19

Gladiolus snatched the assignment roster from the security office and half grunted a thank you to the attendant. He didn’t even make eye contact with her as he scanned the page for his nightly post and shoved the paper in his pocket. Nor did he notice her disappointed face pouting at him from behind the plexiglass window or her lecherous eyes staring at the delicious way the standard issued black, polyester pants hugged his ass as he walked away. If you combined his years of strength training with the fortunate attributes of a good gene pool, it was no surprise that Gladio could make even grandpa trousers look sexy.

“Forty two hours of work this week and it’s only Friday,” he grumbled as he trudged down the arena concourse, then down the escalator to the backstage area. The busy weekend had only just begun and he anticipated another double shift that he wasn’t sure his feet or knees could handle. At least he had dressing room duty tonight. Dealing with famous divas was slightly better than all night pat downs and heckles from drunk patrons encouraging him to feel them up a little higher. Gladio had heard it all at this point. If it wasn’t the men trying to break his balls, the women were ogling him and wishing he was the one checking them for hidden contraband. If he had a dollar for every, “I want him to pat me down,” comment he had heard, he’d be a rich man by now. Only he wasn’t, and he needed this job to make ends meet and to help his sister pay for her college education. With their parents gone, and whatever they had left for their two children pending investigation into the plane crash, he had to assume it could take years. So he returned from his desert outpost at the Formouth Garrison of Leide on an honorable discharge to take over guardianship of his sister and to settle his parent's estate. To him, there was nothing honorable about it. Being a soldier was all that he knew how to be and all he ever wanted to be. Not that he would ever abandon his sister, but he wasn’t sure he was cut out for civilian life, thrust into it without even getting a chance to grieve the loss of his mother and father. Heck, he wasn’t even sure how to grieve, but knew that he would try his damndest to give his sister a better life than what he had chosen. He had seen enough killing to make any human numb or lose himself to blood lust, the latter not an option when his sister was counting on him.

Iris had been serving up lobster rolls at the local seafood joint all summer. The Lone Seagull was a seasonal favorite among the influx of wealthy visitors who vacationed there. Most of their beach “cottages'' had a view of the ocean and a short walk to the marina where their boats were docked. Gladio wished that she could be relaxing and touring schools before her senior year of high school instead of getting hit on by sleazy businessmen. But it was Labor Day weekend and she couldn’t pass up the tip money. He vowed to take a day off and treat her to a concert. If he could get a damn day off before the next holiday. 

It wouldn’t be long before the weather turned and the shows moved indoors. He could already feel the slight crispness to the air, the leaves starting to yellow at their edges. Autumn was coming fast and he was looking forward to the change. The hallway walls were plastered with posters of up and coming shows. There’s gotta be something she’d love,” he thought as he walked slowly past them. “The Lestallum Lads” poster was screaming boy band, “Meat Pie” sounded inappropriate, probably hard core metal… “The Sylleblossoms” was a possibility. An Indie band with a reggae rock vibe was definitely something he could bring his kid sister to without wanting to gouge his eyes out. Music trends and popularity didn’t faze him, he preferred songs that had meaningful lyrics that stirred up some kind of feelings. Iris made fun of him all the time, calling him “emo” because she knew that inside the brutish exterior was a softie. Especially when it came to her. Gladiolus stopped dead at the last poster. “Iggy Stardust and the Astrals” was spelled out in gold against a black backdrop full of stars. He didn’t notice the makeup at first, the yellow star skillfully drawn on alabaster skin, the dark green liner accentuating the prettiest hazel eyes he had ever seen. Instead, he felt them peer right at him with a glint of mischief, a slight upturn of the most sensuous lips begging him to come closer. Another step towards the wall and he noticed longer blonde hair, brushed back in a pompadour and resting softly at lean shoulders, a purple cheetah print shirt slightly open to reveal the sexiest neckline. Just under that read “Look deep into my soul and prepare for a cosmic experience!”

“Everyone should be at their posts in five minutes!” blared in Gladio’s earpiece as he stood captivated by the sheer beauty of the man in the poster. The command snapped him to his senses as he tore himself away from the wall and trudged towards the dressing rooms.

In a few hours the loading docks would be buzzing with whatever act was scheduled for tonight. Gladiolus was so tired that he didn’t really care. At least his post had a chair to sit in, a luxury most did not. He plopped down just outside the closed doors, wishing he was deep in the woods, camping under a canopy of stars. Somewhere far away from towering steel and windows and the looming pressure of overdue bills; where the smell of pine and sunshine filled his lungs, and the only glass he saw was the calmness of a lake. Before he knew it, he dozed off, his head leaning back against the concrete wall. 

The sound of an empty bottle scraping against the floor woke Gladio up from his cat nap. Someone had wedged it between the dressing room door and its frame to hold it open. He scrambled to stand and shake out the cobwebs, hoping he wasn’t caught sleeping on camera. If management had really cared, he supposed they would have called him on the radio. Even so, he took pride in not being a complete slacker. 

“Hey Specs, did you see the guard outside? I wouldn’t mess with him even in his sleep. He's as thick as that row of lockers,” he heard an excitable voice and giggles coming from the open doorway.

“And his name is Gladiolus… doesn’t look like a flower to me,” a different voice continued, followed by more laughter. 

Gladio rolled his eyes and shook his head, having heard gibes about his name all his life. He looked down at the nametag pinned to the left chest pocket of his shirt, cursing under his breath. It wasn’t his fault that they didn’t put Gladio, as he had requested. It also wasn’t his fault that the doctors told his parents that he would be a girl, but twenty six years later, he was so over it. 

“The poor gentleman is probably exhausted from guarding pampered prima donnas like yourselves,” the smoothest melodic voice with a slight lilt defended him from inside the dressing room door. "And furthermore, a gladiolus is the symbol of strength, honor, and moral integrity. Traits that the two of you should not be loath to emulate."

Gladio didn't know who was in there, but he liked him already.

The cut-glass voice continued with the elocution Gladiolus imagined coming from the dapper knights in the romance novels that he loved to read. "Oh and by the way Noctis, shouldn't you be practicing your chords? And Prompto, I believe the set list needs a bit of tweaking. We do not want our first show in the States to look like it was put together by a bunch of stereotypical, rock and roll miscreants.”

"Yes, Ignis," the ones called Noctis and Prompto answered like a couple of scolded children. 

"I am in need of some fresh air, carry on then. One hour until soundcheck." 

“Gods, he could listen to that voice all day,” Gladio thought, standing up straight, trying not to look like he was eavesdropping. Not that it wasn’t obvious with the door cracked open. He kept a military stance, eyes straight ahead on the wall, hands clasped behind his back. At six feet, six inches tall, any man would be pretty intimidating. But add muscles, tattoos, and a scar that ran straight across Gladiolus' forehead and down his left cheek, and he was like a one man wall anyone would be stupid to try to cross. 

Gladio did everything in his power to not stare at the man that emerged from the room. Because the person with the sexiest voice he had ever heard stood before him in a white leather fringed jacket, cropped to show washboard abs on pale skin. The curve of hip bones marked a delicious trail straight into painted on leopard print pants the color of English lavender. They clung like a second skin onto long, lithe legs that poured into tall white boots. Somehow, Gladio mustered enough restraint to keep his gaze on the concert posters of past acts plastered to the wall in front of him, his hands starting to sweat. Iggy Stardust in the flesh was a hundred times more amazing than his portrait, and man did he want to lose himself in the cosmic experience.

“Good evening, Gladiolus,” an extended hand was offered to him, sheathed in finger-less gloves, the softest mottled leather that Gladio had ever felt. 

When their eyes first met, Gladiolus thought that he would melt into a puddle right there, suddenly at a loss for words or the ability to form a coherent thought. “Uh... hi,” he managed to pull it together long enough to shake the man’s hand. “A handshake tells a lot about a man,” he heard his Father’s voice in the back of his head, so he kept it firm, lingering a little longer than usual. 

“I am Ignis Scientia, the lead singer of Iggy Stardust and the Astrals, as well as pianist, agent, and manager, and oftentimes, babysitter... but I digress,” he rolled his eyes. 

Gladiolus realized he was still holding onto Ignis’ hand, eyes the color of the Cygillan Ocean looking straight into his. For hours, he would stare into the telescope high atop his guard tower and dream of floating away in sea green waters instead of dying in the sweltering heat. Something about those eyes called to him in the same way, not caring if he drowned in their wake. “Please… call me Gladio,” he finally let go of Iggy’s hand and ran his finger through his hair.

“Well then, Gladio,” Ignis smiled, “might you escort me somewhere I can get some fresh air? It seems my nerves are getting the best of me this evening.”

Gladiolus couldn’t imagine that the confident man in front of him would ever be nervous about anything, but he called for backup on the radio. “Permission for a 10-59 to the rooftop, please send another guard to the dressing room.” 

“10-4, another guard on the way, Officer Amicitia.” 

One of the older floor rovers turned the corner just as the announcement came over Gladio’s radio, jumping at the chance to sit for a few minutes while they were gone. Gladiolus nodded his head in thanks as the other guard sat, giving his feet and legs a much needed rest.

“Shall we?” Ignis turned and looped his arm through Gladio’s.

The smooth leather on Gladiolus’ skin caused a delicious friction that he didn’t think any amount of fresh air could combat and he hoped the heat coming off his body wasn’t too obvious. He tried to keep a professional composure, knowing there were cameras in every inch of that place. He led Ignis through the backstage tunnels to the elevator that led up to the roof, the only place in the arena without watchful eyes. Early on in the job, he would overhear stories about lustful teenage guards hooking up on the roof, trying to hide from their supervisors. He only hoped they weren’t there now.

The elevator stopped at the top floor, then down a short hallway to a steel door. It creaked as he shouldered it, trying hard to keep Ignis’ loose arm on his. Gladio flipped the doorstop, “wouldn’t want you to miss your first show,” he explained before guiding Ignis over to the edge of the rooftop, the skyline spread out before them.

They stood up against the glass railing, side by side as a slight breeze blew. It carried the beginnings of a new season, the smell of crisp, sunburned leaves, and the promise of cooler nights. Twilight was just about over, the sun already below the horizon and a few clouds soft and airbrushed against the darkening sky. It was the perfect night for an outdoor concert, hundreds of twinkling stars emerging over the open stage below.

Ignis took a deep breath, taking it all in, “See that, Gladiolus? Hydrogen and helium fuse together until they burn and glow energy… that is what a star is. Not a person. Once in a while, it is good to be reminded just how insignificant our lives are in the grand scheme of things. That is what I am trying to instill in Noctis and Prompto, my band mates. Noctis was born from wealth and privilege, but whose mother died in childbirth. I was actually hired to teach him music,” Ignis half smiled fondly, looking off into the distance. “I didn’t know my birth parents myself, having been raised by an uncle who was more concerned with his career than a child. I stayed with nannies mostly, until I was old enough to do mundane tasks for the affluent, but that is a story for another time.”

“But back to Noctis and all things celestial,” Ignis continued, “the kids in school treated him like a star himself, but he never trusted any of them until Prompto came along. He was the first one who never wanted anything more than a friend and soon became the drummer in our make-shift band. When Noctis’ father passed away, and Prompto’s adoptive parents moved out of the country for work, the two of them were left with me. I try my best to guide them and keep them humble. It is very easy to rise fast in this business, and fall just as quickly, squandering away money, falling prey to the lifestyle of parties and drugs and burning out like a supernova. I apologize if their behavior was offensive.”

“It’d take more than that to offend me,” Gladiolus chuckled. “And it seems that you’re a good role model. Having millions of adoring fans can’t be easy… every word and move you make under constant watch. I gotta admit, you’re not like most of the characters I have to deal with,” Gladio didn’t know why, but he already felt very protective of Ignis.

“And yet, still... my nerves get the best of me sometimes.” Ignis turned to face him, those green eyes stirring something deep in Gladio’s chest. “A weakness that I’d rather not have Noctis or Prompto seeing,” Ignis sighed.

Gladio knew a thing or two about putting up a brave face. He tried to do the same in front of Iris. Years of being a soldier made it easier, but deep down he cared for things way more than anyone thought. “It’s not a sign of weakness to want everything to go smoothly… I get it and you’re gonna be great. These people came because they feel a connection to your songs and your music. To get the full cosmic experience,” Gladio smirked, trying to lighten the mood.

“Ugh,” Ignis groaned, “I assure you, I was not consulted by the arena marketing team who seemed to take full poetic license and play on the name of our band. The unwarranted result puts even more pressure on the new band in town,” he was clearly agitated on top of being nervous.

Gladiolus didn’t mean to make Ignis feel bad. He was searching for something to say when he saw the small skull hanging on a chain from Ignis’ neck. The shiny polished silver gleamed off his smooth skin, just below the hollow of his throat. Gladio didn’t know what came over him, but pulled the beaded chain and pendant from around his own neck and slipped it over Ignis’ head. Its wooden X fell a little lower, the attached dog tags falling just at the opening of Iggy’s shirt. “Here… wear this for luck, courage, strength… whatever you want it to be... not that you need it,” Gladiolus stammered, his heart racing as his strong arms lingered gently against Ignis’ chest, both of them focusing on the spot where the chains intertwined. 

“Thirty minutes til soundcheck and VIP arrival, we need you for crowd control, Officer Amicitia,” the announcement was loud in Gladiolus’ ear. He had almost forgotten that he was working.

“Crap, we ought to go - the show starts soon.”


	2. Chapter Two

Even though he was tired, Gladiolus had a smile on his face and the music cranked up his whole half hour drive home. The show went well judging by the screaming fans and the thunderous applause. The crowd was the more mellow type, but he stood with his back to the stage the whole night, deterring anyone from rushing the band. Even with the required ear protection on, Gladio could hear the heartfelt words, feel the yearning in the melodies, the rhythm thrumming through his chest. So many times he had wanted to turn to see Ignis in his element, but knowing that a single glance would throw him totally off his game. One look at the sway of those hips against the microphone stand and he’d be a goner. When he heard his name called back to the load out docks at the end of the show he didn’t even complain. Mostly because it followed the announcement that the band would be headlining every weekend in October, and he knew that he’d see Ignis again. One thing was for sure, Iggy Stardust and the Astrals had gained another fan that night. 

It was just after midnight when Gladiolus pulled into the driveway, the familiar sound of truck tires on rough gravel welcoming him home. The motion triggered the floodlight at the corner of the wraparound porch, illuminating the whole front yard. His eyes scanned around to the back of the Amicitia farmhouse and followed a trail into the trees. The woods were alive with cricket song and frogs croaking loudly from the river, an occasional owl joining in. Sounds that always set Gladio at ease. The house sat at what was probably one of the highest elevations in town. In the late part of autumn, after the leaves had fallen, you could see the ocean from the upstairs windows. It was odd that they lived in the woods in a shoreline town, but the house had been in their father’s family for generations. Sadly, he and Iris were the only ones left.

“I guess the pressure is off of me to bear a family heir,” he laughed out loud to himself. If they had only known. 

Out of habit, Gladiolus checked the mailbox, a task that Iris never seemed to remember to do. Sure enough, a bunch of glossy college solicitations were jammed in with a couple of bills. Overdue ones by the looks of the bold, red stamps across the envelopes that he could see even in the darkness. A sudden gust blew one of them towards the empty house next door, it’s “for sale” sign swaying in the breeze. It was the only other house within a mile. Old man Cid had passed away about a month after his parents, leaving his granddaughter Cindy in charge of his estate. She was the most amazing mechanic Gladio had ever known; could tinker with an old tractor or change the oil in an Aston Martin with her eyes closed. The old homestead and huge barn would be perfect for her, but surprisingly, she wanted nothing to do with its upkeep. He remembered her visits when they were younger and his father wanting them to hit it off. At first, they got along more like siblings, since she was closer in age to him than Iris, although three years older. They’d spend hours schlepping their fishing poles to the pond, having skipping stone contests when they had run out of bait or when the fish weren’t biting. When puberty hit, and boy did it hit hard with her, the friendly touches began to linger and the comfortable silence became awkward. That’s when Gladiolus realized that she or any other “she” just wasn’t his type. Cindy had figured it out, her lips drawn into a tight frown and her hips swaying as she walked away, fake blonde hair bouncing just at the edges of her shoulders. A blonde that was more like lemon and to him, just as sour. He had more of an appreciation for the rows and rows of wheat fields he passed in daylight hours, their soft, golden, waist high tufts shining in the sun. The exact color of Ignis’ hair.

After picking up the stray mail, Gladio tiptoed up the stairs onto the porch and unlocked the front door, trying to be as quiet as possible. He clicked the lock behind him as he set his keys and mail on the foyer table. After taking off his work shoes, he ambled down the hallway, guided by occasional flashes of light from the television. 

“Are you humming?” Iris’ head popped up from the couch, her dark hair pulled into a messy bun. She looked so small, taking up a tiny amount of space on the huge sectional their mother had custom designed to fit the open room.

“I guess I am,” Gladiolus smirked at his sister. Her bright, round eyes had a mischievous sparkle that reflected off the tv and stared down her pert little nose at him. She was starting to look more and more like their mom every day. “And how many times have I told ya, you don’t have to wait up for me.”

“I know, I know, but I couldn’t sleep and figured I’d crash in front of the tv for a while. You must have had a good night judging from the look on your face… spill it, big brother.”

Was it really that obvious? Gladiolus wondered to himself, before obnoxiously plopping down right next to her, the weight of his body shifting the cushions under her small frame. “Have you ever heard of a band called Iggy Stardust…”

“And the Astrals!” Iris finished before Gladio could even spit the words out. She turned her body to face him, giving her brother her undivided attention. “Well, duh, Gladdy, they’re only the most popular act across the pond as they say. They were at the arena tonight? Oh, their guitarist Noctis is dreamy!” she practically squealed. 

“Okay, so maybe what you say is right, and I do need to get my head out of romance novels and expand my playlist a bit. But I had dressing room duty tonight, and I met the lead guy, uh, you know... Ignis.” He looked at her with a dreamy half smile that screamed “infatuated.”

“You did what? You can’t be serious!”

“Yeah, he was feeling a little nervous and asked me where he could get some air… get the jitters out, I guess. Ya know the place I’m always telling you about up on the roof? The only place there aren’t any cameras?”

“Where the horny teenagers go to make-out!” Iris’ eyes grew wide. 

“Hey, watch it.”

“What? You’re the one who says it. You brought Iggy up there? I would have died,” she pretended to faint, flopping back on the couch with her arm across her eyes.

“Jeez, Iris, he’s a human being. And for the record, not a total douche bag like the rest of the so-called celebrities I’ve dealt with… which is more than I can say about your precious Noctis.” Despite the misfortunes Ignis had told him about his bandmate, he wasn’t so quick to forgive the way he had laughed at his name. Besides, there’s no way he'd let his sister fall for anyone before she went to college. Especially a rocker.

A pillow hit him square in the head. Iris sneered at him trying to look fierce but failed miserably. “Whatever,” she shrugged, “It’s not like I’m going to meet him anyway. Aren’t they already halfway to their next show by now?” 

“Well, it seems they were such a big hit, they’ve scored a running weekend gig from now til the end of October. The last show is the weekend before Halloween.” Gladiolus had taken the pillow and hugged it to his chest. He was smiling again, “maybe we can catch a show that I don’t have to work at.”

“That would be amazing! I can even buy the tickets myself. I made some serious tips tonight.”

“Nope, you need that money for school. Besides, I promised you a show before they move indoors,” Gladio reminded Iris. He stood up and stretched, “I gotta hit the shower and get some sleep. You comin’ upstairs?”

“Right behind you,” Iris yawned, clicking off the television remote. 

Normally, after Gladiolus had washed off the arena grime, he would have no trouble falling asleep. There was a method to his madness. He’d work himself into such an exhaustion that his body had no choice but to crash hard into a dreamless sleep. Safe and calm in his comfy bed, far away from arid heat permeating his lungs, or desert sand pelting his face. A slumber so deep that there were no explosions, no bloodshed, no screams of fallen comrades. It worked most of the time... until tonight. Tonight he stood awake for different reasons, his strong arms braced above the frame of his bedroom window. It was open, the air flow transitioning from late summer heat into a crisp chill that blew in off the ocean. He breathed in deep, looking past the treetops towards the water, knowing that in a month or so he’d be able to see it shimmer in the distance. And although autumn was usually his favorite time of year, just this once, he wished the turning leaves would take their time.

It must have been after 2 am when Gladiolus finally fell asleep. But like clockwork, his body woke up just before 7:00. Morning sunlight tried to rouse his closed eyes, the birds chirping loudly outside the open window, yet he was still in no hurry to jump out of bed. Especially while his brain lingered in a dream far away from desert combat. One filled with soft kisses against his back, his legs tangled and twisted in a web he never wanted to escape. Long arms wrapped around him from behind, graceful fingers tracing the feathers of the eagle wings tattooed across his back and down his arm. He felt so warm, so loved, so accepted. Just as he was about to turn and face his mystery admirer, his alarm clock blared the morning news, snapping him into reality. 

“Damn, just when it was about to get interesting,” Gladio groaned, flipping off his comforter. He shuffled to the bathroom, taking care of other things that had arisen at the early hour. After another shower, this one a little colder, he toweled off and threw on a pair of shorts. A big breakfast and some coffee was calling his name, so he padded down the hallway on his way to the kitchen. 

Iris had left her door slightly open and he paused to check on her. Her eyes were still closed, her hair fanning out over the pillow. Even in her sleep, she smiled like an angel. She always told him that he was brave, fighting against the imperial forces still threatening their borders. Maybe he was just running from his own reality, afraid to admit who he really was to the people that cared about him the most. It was something he just never talked about. Although his Mom and Dad loved him and were proud of him, family expectations and traditions ran deep in the Amicitia bloodline. Honor, integrity, and a fierce obligation to protect was part of his DNA. Gladiolus thought that Iris was the strong one, dealing with the death of their parents all by herself. It couldn’t have been easy. It had taken two days for the news to get to him, another week to get home. All that time, she was handling things on her own. And when he had finally walked through the front door, she jumped in his arms, tears streaming down her pale cheeks and whispered, “you don’t have to worry what anyone thinks anymore. It’s just me and you, Gladdy.” Iris had known all along.

Gladio closed her door tightly and plodded down the stairs. He cracked open the windows in the front of the house, letting in some fresh, morning air and creating a cross breeze into the farmhouse kitchen. Coffee was definitely the first order of business, so he put on a fresh pot. Just as he started to pull the bacon, eggs, and butter from the refrigerator he thought he heard a faint knock on the front door. “Can’t be anyone out this early… one of the shutters must’ve come loose,” he thought to himself. Gladio pulled out a bowl and was just about to crack the eggs when he heard it again, only this time louder. “Freaking bill collectors… on a Saturday? Is nothing sacred?” he grumbled. He thought about hiding, if he could somehow crouch beside the butcher block before someone saw him. Not an easy task for someone so wide and so tall. The coffee pot buzzed to signal it was ready, and he could've kicked himself for opening the windows. To make things worse, he was annoyed at himself for not hearing anyone pull in. The stone driveway was a dead giveaway and his guard instincts should have picked up on it. “All right, all right, hold your horses…” Gladiolus unlatched the front door and swung it open mid knock. 

Ignis stood in front of him, his hair golden in the sunlight. It was hanging softly across his forehead and low across his left eye, not slicked back like it was the night before. Without makeup, Ignis was even more beautiful and Gladio’s heart thundered in his chest, “definitely not a bill collector,” he shook his head, smiling at the man in front of him.

“I beg your pardon?” Ignis’ questioning green eyes met Gladiolus’ amber ones, a hint of playfulness in the upturn of his lips. 

Gladio backpedaled, “Let me start over… It is a pleasure to see you again, Ignis,” he tried to use his best manners, standing up straight and extending his hand, when he realized that he didn’t even have a shirt on. It wasn’t unusual for him, but to be so exposed so soon was enough to send even him into a bit of a panic. The corded scar running across his torso and full eagle tattoo taking up his whole back, arms, and part of his chest would be enough to scare any normal guy away. Although, he had a feeling that Ignis was no normal man. Gods, he was crushing, and crushing hard. The way Ignis’ hand felt in his dissolved any awkwardness, the way those green eyes roamed his body let him know that his feelings were completely mutual. “I don’t believe my shift starts for another nine hours or so,” he looked out at the empty driveway, his eyes scanning it all the way to the end of the property. 

The puzzled look on his face must have been obvious. “I had the hotel driver drop me off at the end of the drive,” Ignis explained. “Beautiful property you have here, Gladiolus. I apologize for not warning you, but I do believe I have something of yours to return. I hope you don’t find me too forward, but I wanted to see you in person… to thank you properly.” 

It was then that Gladio saw his chain around Ignis’ neck and remembered the events from the previous evening. His eyes followed a slow trail to where his dog tags hung just below the hollow of the singer’s chest, visible through the sheer shirt under his unbuttoned vest. It was the sexiest thing he ever saw. “You can keep it… I mean, at least until your contract is over… if it helps…” he stumbled.

“Tremendously, Gladiolus. And thank you.” Ignis smiled, his hand gently thumbing the hanging pendant. “Is that coffee, I smell?”

“Oh, yeah, sorry… I just brewed a fresh pot. Was just about to make breakfast, do you wanna to come in?”

“I would be much obliged. All the four star hotels in the world can not take the place of fresh home cooking.”

“Well I was just making bacon and eggs, nothing gourmet or anything, but you’re welcome to it.”

“I would love to help. It’s one of the things that makes me feel at home,” Ignis looked past him into the house, eager to come in, but his voice had a longing to it that Gladio picked up on.

Gladiolus followed his gaze and motioned Ignis inside, “well, welcome to the Amicitia homestead.” Before he shut the door, he looked outside again. He shook his head in wonderment at the fact that Ignis had just appeared on his doorstep and sure as hell hoped it wouldn’t be the last time he experienced all the magic that was Ignis Scientia.


	3. Chapter 3

The Amicitia kitchen hadn’t smelled so good since Mom had surprised Gladiolus with a going away breakfast before his deployment. A bit of nostalgia tugged at his insides, filled with a new sense of hope as he watched Ignis crack eggs and whip them into a froth. 

“The trick is to add a pinch of salt, a few grinds of pepper, and just a splash of cream,” Ignis instructed as he stirred. “You’d be surprised at how a touch of sweet cream can make a world of difference in even the simplest of dishes.” He had rolled up his sleeves and removed his vest and Gladio was bemused at how totally comfortable Ignis was in such a domestic setting. It was so far from the glamour and glitz of the musical stage and the pretentious assholes that he dealt with most work days. To top it off, Ignis could even make a recipe sound like soft porn. 

“Well, I’ll leave you to it then. Gotta get a shirt on… don’t want bacon grease splattering my chest,” Gladio chuckled.

“Not that I wasn’t enjoying the view, but I wouldn’t want you to add any unnecessary scars,” Ignis stated matter of factly.

Gladiolus felt the heat rise in his blood at what he thought was an insult, his whole mood changing in an instant. But then Ignis stopped what he was doing to push the hair back from the left side of his face revealing what looked like a burn, a jagged pointed shape around his covered eye. It was slightly raised, the skin a faded crimson like a bruise that would never heal. Now he understood the makeup. The star made perfect sense. 

“I know a thing or two about scars myself,” Ignis added. “Although, I must say, they rather suit you and I would love to hear just how you acquired such adornments,” he turned to pour the eggs into the heated skillet. 

Was he actually blushing? Gladio’s anger dissipated as fast as it came, replaced by a fierce need to make sure nothing bad ever happened to Ignis again. Just as he was about to say something, Iris shuffled into the kitchen, a look of shock on her sleepy face as she saw Ignis folding the eggs like it was just a normal day. 

She silently mouthed, “OH MY GODS!” to Gladio before Ignis looked up.

“Ignis, this is my sister Iris. She’s a big fan of your band. Especially your guitarist there… the one you call Noctis,” Gladiolus’ voice dripped in sarcasm. 

“I agree, he is an acquired taste.” Ignis explained. “But give him a chance and you’ll find that he grows on you.”

“Yeah, maybe like fungus,” Gladio scoffed.

It is a pleasure to meet you, Iris,” Ignis said over his shoulder while he single handedly mastered the bacon and eggs. “Would you mind popping the bread in the toaster?” 

“Nice to meet you too, Ignis.” Iris was wide awake now and her beaming smile lit up the whole kitchen. “No problem, I brought home some leftover pumpernickel from the restaurant last night.” 

“Splendid, my favorite! Are you working at a restaurant for the summer?” Ignis asked.

“Yes. School officially starts Tuesday - my senior year, so I’ll keep working weekends until it gets too cold. Gladdy wants me to save up as much as I can for college... you know, for books and things.”

Gladiolus saw the corners of Ignis’ mouth turn up at the mention of his nickname. He snuck out to the laundry room to grab a clean shirt from the dryer, listening to the easy conversation between his sister and Ignis. He hadn’t realized just how quiet the house had been since he had returned home or how much he missed the everyday sounds of a household full of inhabitants. His Mom’s easy laughter would ring down the hallways, bringing a smile across Dad's often serious face as he read the Sunday news. A smile that only she could bring. Except maybe Iris. He knew deep down that his father was proud of his only son carrying on the military tradition of the Amicitia family, but he was never one to actually say it. His sister, on the other hand, would make Dad’s eyes light up whenever she entered the room. He would eat her burnt toast without a single complaint, and sit for a tea party, her stuffed animals occupying the other empty seats around the table. As Iris grew, her tenacious drive balanced her kindness and compassion perfectly, just like their mom’s had. Both of them in the room could fill Dad’s face with a warmth that only the closest to him had the privilege to witness. 

Together, his parents were the perfect pair. Both had an intense, unwavering right-mindedness, but where his father was a strict stickler for the rules, he often gave in to his mother’s fun side. One that made every holiday extra special and Halloween was hands down her favorite. When they were younger, Mom would decorate the porch with hay bales and skeletons, string up orange and black lights and buy enough candy to feed a third world nation. They’d decorate caramel and candy apples picked fresh from their own small orchard and then Gladio would take Iris trick or treating. When they returned, they’d sort through her loot and have pumpkin ice cream floats. Then they’d dance in the kitchen to their creepy Halloween playlist. Dad would spin Mom around announcing that she was the unfortunate bride of Frankenstein just before dipping her and kissing her enough to make them gross out. Of course she’d argue and say that she loved the giant, brooding type and then they’d shoo him and Iris off to bed early. Gladiolus longed for that type of relationship. One with lingering gazes, sweet whispers, hand holding, and all things old fashioned. With a person who accepted every part of him, demons and all; one who made life worth living. Gladio swallowed back the bittersweet memories, pulled a black tank top over his head and headed back to the kitchen. 

“My sincerest condolences, Iris. It must have been hard for both of you. I have an uncle who is a prominent attorney with many connections and can see if he would intervene on your behalf. Besides, he just may owe me a thing or two.” Ignis stopped spreading jam for a moment and looked up when Gladiolus entered the room, his eyes meeting his as if to gauge his reaction. 

Leave it to his sister to spill their life story in a matter of minutes. But it wasn’t pity in Ignis’ hazel eyes. It was more like concern, mixed with mutual respect and Gladiolus couldn’t be mad. Ignis just had a way about him that put you at ease. Like he knew first hand that life wasn’t always fair. 

“Smells delicious… thanks for cooking. I’m glad you feel at home here,” Gladio gave Ignis a warm smile. He was quick to forgive Iris but purposely bumped into her as he reached over her head to grab the plates out of the cupboard. She hip checked him back, but her big brown eyes told him she was sorry. Ignis divided the eggs and bacon and Iris made sure they each had toast and some steaming coffee as they all sat down around the kitchen island. 

“This is the finest coffee I have had the pleasure of drinking in quite a long time,” Ignis held both of his hands around the mug, closed his eyes and inhaled the rising steam like it was a sensual experience. Gladiolus couldn’t stop staring, never wanting to be that mug so badly. Or heck, maybe even the coffee.

“I’ll clean up!” Iris jumped up from her stool and gave her brother a quick wink. “When you’re done, why don’t you show Ignis the grounds, Gladdy?”

“Damn girl notices everything,” Gladio thought as he sneered back at her without Ignis seeing. She knew he would actually love to have some time to learn more about him. Gorgeous, sharp dresser, sexy voice, great cook, and he added “lover of coffee” to his growing list of things about him. Plus Ignis had a neckline to die for which was even more tempting with his own chain hanging just below the hollow of his throat. It was hot, to say the least. 

“Can you stay a little longer, or do you have to get back to your bandmates?” Gladiolus tamped down his lustful thoughts long enough to ask.

Ignis looked at his watch, “no doubt they are still sleeping. I allowed them to play video games a bit after last night’s show. They claim it helps settle them from the concert rush. I am not in complete agreement with them, but once in a while, I acquiesce. Seems I had my mind on other things last night,” he raised his eyebrows at Gladio and stood to clear his plate. “Thank you, Iris. I hope we can continue our conversation soon.”

“I’d love that,” she cleared the rest of the table, brought everything over to the sink, and started loading the dishwasher.

“Lead the way, Gladdy,” the alluring lilt of the L rolled off Ignis’ tongue like hot liquid as he looped his arm under Gladiolus’ just as he had the night before. It awakened things that Gladio didn’t even know were sleeping. They slipped out the slider into the backyard where the air was clean and crisp and the light breeze carried the sweet smell of apples and fallen ash leaves. “The backyard is just as lovely as the front,” Ignis tilted his head toward the sun and scanned the grounds beyond the apple trees to the long line of tall pines.

“Thanks. It’s been in the family for generations. I guess it’s all mine and Iris’ now… I overheard her telling you,” Gladio’s voice trailed off as they walked towards the edge of the woods.

“I am deeply sorry… I didn’t mean to pry. I was just commenting on how welcoming your home was and Iris credited your mother for the design, and one thing led to another.”

“Well you told me some of your story last night, now you know some of mine. Ask me anything, I’m an open book,” Gladiolus replied. 

“I will have you know, I happen to be a voracious reader, hmmmmm...,” Ignis raised an eyebrow, a quizzical look in his eye.

Gladio didn’t care how long Ignis took to figure out what to ask him next because while he thought, he revelled in the weight of Ignis’ arm wrapped in his, grounding him as much as the surrounding forest. He always had an affinity for nature, feeling at home among the branches of the outstretched trees and moss covered trails that he grew up hiding in. The steady flow of the river reminded him that life goes on no matter what, never going in reverse, and changing to overcome anything that gets in its way. It gave him strength when things were too much to bear. But most of all, it was a place where he could be himself.

The opening of the unmarked trail head was too narrow for them to enter side by side so Gladio straightened out his arm and took Ignis by the hand. It fit so perfectly in his grip, slender, smooth fingers entwined with his so naturally. “Just through here,” he looked over his shoulder and was greeted with a tender smile that matched the soft light filtering through the trees. His heart fluttered in his chest, a feeling that his mind told him was total infatuation. The same voice inside that said, if he was setting himself up for a total heartbreak, it would be worth every second.

“Watch your step, the acorns are already falling,” Gladiolus pointed with his free hand, “see those ferns starting to curl in on themselves? They are bracing themselves for the cold. And the tops of the sassafras trees are already yellow. Their leaves are the first to turn and drop, sometimes even in mid summer.”

A few feet away, squirrels skittered down a tree, crossed the trail in front of them and scampered out of sight in seconds. “And those frantic forest rats are already gathering enough nuts to get them through the deep freeze,” he smirked. 

The trail grew wider and the leaves and brush crunching under their feet gave way to the packed sand and smooth pebbles of a small, rocky beach. They stepped out of the treeline, the current flowing lightly over colorful riverstones, a small dock extending out where the water was the deepest.

“This is one of my favorite spots.” Gladio could feel his shoulders relax, the constant flow of the water always putting him at ease. There was a shaded bench under an old sycamore tree, its trunk as thick and gnarled as the mottled branches extending from it. “This tree has been a great friend to me… has heard all my problems over the years,” he scoffed. “Let’s sit,” Gladiolus suggested, never letting go of Iggy’s hand.

“It is so tranquil here. So refreshing from the towering skyscrapers and crowded streets of the city we call home. Your love of nature is obvious… I can see how having grown up here would instill such a fondness. Is that the inspiration for the eagle tattoo?”

Having said he was an open book and having that statement tested were two different things. Maybe it was obvious by the way he tensed slightly, gripping Ignis’ hand a little harder before letting go completely. With his hand now empty, Gladio pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, his lips drawn tight.

“I apologize. You don’t have to answer.”

“No, it’s completely alright… It’s my turn to share, remember?” He paused a moment and let out a deep breath, “I guess you can say it’s a family tradition. My father and grandfather had the same, all military men. We wear it as a symbol of honor, strength, courage,” he paused, “but also as a remembrance for the lives lost in combat, each feather a permanent memorial, so to speak.” What he didn’t tell Ignis was how many times he had been under the sharp needle, adding ink to the tips of each feather to atone for each death by his own hands. Or how many times he had scrubbed his skin raw under a hot shower as if he could wash away the memories. War was sometimes inevitable, and he wouldn’t hesitate to lay his life down for his country or his family. But sometimes he couldn’t shake the fact that violence was just an outlet for years of denial and frustration. The blunt truth was; his hands were those of a killer. One that didn’t deserve to hold Ignis’ hand or any others for that matter. 

Gladiolus stared at the river as the morning sun danced in and out of the passing clouds, shadows flashing over soft ripples. He felt Ignis shift beside him and before he knew it, gentle fingers were tracing the outline of the feathers peeking out from his tank top. He closed his eyes again, this time from the sheer pleasure setting his skin ablaze, the details of his dream crashing back to him. A single touch from Ignis erased the heavy weight of remorse that he had been building for years. 

“It was not my intention to dredge up any painful memories for you.” Ignis continued, keeping his touch light over Gladio’s muscled shoulders, down the inside of his elbow, and lingered at his pulse point before slipping his hand back into his. “Just admiring the exquisite design and the man who wears it so admirably. I have no doubt that a soldier must bear the greatest wounds of wars, and visible or not, the deepest scars.”

If Gladiolus thought Ignis was magic before, he only proved it more and more with each passing minute. In less than twenty four hours, and with just one touch, he had imbued a lightness that Gladio hadn’t felt in years. He couldn’t remember the last time everything had felt so right. Without even thinking, he turned and gently brushed the hair from Ignis’ scarred eye, leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to the puckered skin. He rested his fingers under the hair at the nape of Iggy’s neck, the feel of their chains against his wrist made him smile as he moved lower. When their lips finally met, soft and sweet like the fresh autumn breeze, it kindled a fire hidden deep within Gladiolus’ soul. All it took was one tiny spark for dormant embers to roar to life. Their kisses grew deeper, tongues tasting, their limbs tangling like the branches of the tree that sheltered them from the midmorning sun. Ignis threw his head back and Gladio didn’t hesitate to kiss a trail down his jawline, gently moving his shirt aside to reveal the dip of a pale shoulder. He could get lost forever in the velvety taste of cream, licorice, moonlight, and sorcery that was pure Ignis Scientia.

The clash of drum cymbals hissed from the phone in Ignis’ pocket, the crash of wood on metal startling the both of them. “The boys must be up,” Iggy reluctantly checked his text messages, but all Gladio noticed was the swell of his lips and the flush of beautiful skin. “Seems they are ready to rehearse for the show tonight. They sent the driver back out to get me. Oh, how the tables have turned,” Ignis sighed.

“Maybe I’m a bad influence,” the timber of Gladio’s voice even lower than normal as he leaned in for another soft kiss.

“I beg to differ,” Ignis responded against his lips, “and despite how they acted last night, they would think that you were good for me.”

One more kiss and they untangled themselves and slowly rose from the bench. They walked back to the house hand in hand, followed the path around the side and out to the driveway. Iris had just started pulling out before she stopped at the sight of them, the biggest smile on her face.

“Hey squirt, off to work?” Gladio ducked down, leaning towards her open car window.

“Yup, going to be raking in the dough today. One last hurrah before the tourists go home.”

“Don’t wait up for me,” Gladio winked.

“You know I will,” her eyes crinkled at the corners as she smiled back at him. “Ignis, I do hope I get to see you again.”

“Likewise, my dear.” Ignis replied, “I have a feeling you just may.”

They watched as she drove down the long stone drive and into the main road, the heat of the midday sun rising from the asphalt. 

“I can’t thank you enough for everything,” Ignis turned to face Gladiolus, joining their hands and placing soft kisses to his knuckles. 

Gladio could have melted right there in the driveway. “I imagine hotel life can get old kinda quickly. Come back anytime. You can even bring your bandmates.”

“They would love the river. It has been quite some time since we fished,” Ignis had that far away look in his eyes again.

“Really? Well then come back tomorrow. I haven’t fished off the dock for years… I have plenty of equipment. Seems like it’d be great for all of us.” Gladio hoped he wasn’t pushing things too fast, but his instincts told him that this was going to be one of the best seasons of his life.

“Indeed! I look forward to it then. I have a recipe for grilled trout that I have been dying to test out.”

“Well if you keep cooking for me, you can move in tomorrow,” Gladiolus teased and leaned in for another kiss when he heard the familiar sound of tires on gravel.

“I will see you tonight?” Ignis asked as he got into the car. 

“Of course... up front and center. It’s gonna be hard to remember that I’m at work. Wait, does this make me a groupie?” Gladio chuckled.

“Well, you would be my first,” Ignis smiled and winked at him before pulling away.

Somehow Gladiolus found that hard to believe, but before today, he had never wanted to work so badly.


	4. Chapter Four

The forest was at its peak colors; a brilliant tapestry of red, orange, and yellow that sparkled like a kaleidoscope on the surface of the river. The ambient chorus of night insects rattled a soothing continuous hum through the trees accompanied by an occasional coo of a mourning dove. If Gladiolus could somehow bottle up the calmness it brought him, it would be enough to last him through the cold winter months. But lately, the echoes of laughter ringing out between splashes of water and shouts of “fish on,” brought him a different kind of peace. A feeling that filled his heart with a sense of belonging and comfort, but most of all...family. 

A month had passed since Iggy Stardust and the Astrals had taken the states by storm. Their popularity had grown into near sell out shows and a fervent fan base launching them into overnight celebrity status. The price of fame was unfortunately, a lack of anonymity. One that the guest suite in the arena hotel could no longer offer. And because of Gladio’s fierce need to protect the ones he cared about, he did what came naturally…invited them to stay. 

Behind the tinted windows on his extra cab pickup, Gladiolus would whisk them away after each weekend show, taking extra turns to make sure they weren’t followed. The wooded property around the Amicitia homestead was an ideal hiding place from the paparazzi. It made perfect sense. Iris was beside herself with excitement, only to have to hide the fact that rock stars were living in her house from her friends at school. 

It was nearing dusk at the river, the afternoon sun waning and the air cooling fast. Gladio’s eyes were closed as he lay under a tall maple, his hands locked behind his head as he soaked it all in. He smiled to himself when he heard Noctis call from the dock, “Hey, Iggy, there’s a school of bass right under us, you better get your apron ready. I'm catching us some dinner!” 

“I have the net ready, Noct,” Iris was right beside him, of course. Gladiolus would never forget the look on her face the first Sunday the band had come over to fish. Noctis was just as excited the moment he saw the river.

“CLICK, CLICK, CLICK”

The rapid fire of Prompto’s camera shutter was almost in Gladio’s ear. It was a hobby Ignis had suggested a few years back to help combat Prom’s constant, nervous drumming. It turned out to be just the thing he needed to placate his anxiousness and another thing to add to Ignis’ list of brilliance. It seemed Gladiolus wasn’t the only one touched by Iggy’s magic. Not wanting to interrupt his moment of peace, he pretended to sleep soundly, enjoying the banter around him. 

“Looks like "Daddio" is out cold. You must’ve kept him up late last night, Iggy,” Prom chuckled. "He's even smiling...kinda."

“He is quite the rock and roll fantasy,” Ignis mused, “and you know it is not polite to kiss and tell. By the way, it looks like Noct is about to hook us dinner, why don’t you mosey on over to the dock and capture all the glory.”

Even with his eyes closed, Gladio could see Iggy quirk the brow over his right eye behind his glasses, the playful smirk on his face. He was enjoying his fake nap way too much.

“Uh, right.” Prompto’s heavy boot steps crunched across fallen leaves, over the smooth pebbles on the beach, and clomped onto the wood decking. “Wow, that’s a beauty! Hold it up, Noct. Iris, get closer…” 

“We’re gonna eat like kings tonight!” Noctis announced, “and a beautiful princess,” he added. “Let’s head back and start the fire, we got a bucket full of fish to filet.”

"Let's take our time, guys … give them some time alone for once," Iris tried to whisper to Noctis and Prompto but her voice carried over the water. 

Iggy ignored her little comment, but Gladio could hear the smile in his voice. "When you are finished, wrap the filets in foil and text me when the coals are ash gray,” he instructed. “And try not to cut anything other than the fish. I will wait here until "Daddio" awakens.” Ignis was clearly enjoying himself too. 

Gladiolus took his new nickname in stride, knowing he had so endearingly earned it from Prompto and Noctis. He had schooled them on the fine art of property maintenance, including how to ride the tractor mower, chop wood for the fire pit, trim the hedges bordering the vacant property next door, as well as keeping both lawns manicured. It was something he had promised Cindy he’d do until old Cid’s place was sold.

“Gentlemen, we earn our keep around here. It is the least we could do to show our gratitude. Besides, it builds character,” Ignis had insisted with a wink.

Noct had even cleaned and greased every old rod and reel that Gladio had found in the garage. Iggy was right, Noctis did grow on him. He had seen it a thousand times with new recruits. Beneath the flippant exterior was a sense of duty waiting to be cultivated and Ignis was doing a fine job of that. The more Iggy told Gladiolus of Noctis’ past, the more he understood Noct’s brooding nature. He couldn’t have picked a more perfect best friend. Prompto was the light to Noctis’ darkness, and as reticent as Noct was, Prom always wore his heart on his sleeve. Even when Prompto was annoyingly energetic, Gladiolus knew he meant well and just wanted everyone to be happy. He couldn’t fault either of them when the two of them treated Iris like their long lost little sister. 

The five of them had grown into quite the routine. Most of the time, Gladiolus worked daytime shifts during the week, depending on the arena events schedule. On weekday nights, Noct and Prom would sit with Iris at the farmhouse table working on homework, chords, and songs while Gladio and Ignis would prepare dinner. Well, he would at least set the table and get any ingredients Iggy asked for. He would never get tired of watching Ignis command a kitchen, and most definitely never tire of eating whatever he made. It was as if the stars were in alignment, bringing a bunch of orphans together to create a new family. 

The autumn season brought warm, sunny days and cool nights perfect for sitting around the fire pit and relaxing. They’d roast marshmallows and drink hot cider to chase away the chill. Most nights, Iggy and Noct would bring out their acoustic guitars and play around with notes and rhythms. If Prom wasn’t taking photos, he’d be drumming his bare hands on his jeans or anything in front of him, including Iris’ head. It always put a smile on her face.

If Gladio thought he was infatuated before, seeing Ignis' slender fingers gliding over the fretboard, lost in some tune he had conjured in his head… that sealed the deal. Not to mention the crackling fire in accompaniment with his melodic voice and the way his bare skin glowed in its light. Who was he trying to kid? He was in love. 

Despite the fact that Prompto joked about him being up all night with Ignis, he and Iggy hadn’t taken that step yet. No matter how strongly they both felt, something was holding him back. It was no secret that they slept together in Gladio’s king size, four poster bed, spending each night wrapped up in gentle words, soft touches, and fooling around until they were both breathless. But doing something purely because he wanted to was completely foreign to him. His brain was wired in discipline, acts of duty, and selfless service. Gladiolus was beginning to understand why the season was called fall, in every sense of the word. This time it was down the steepest of roller coasters, abandoning all logic, and challenging every preconceived notion of how he should live his life that he had ever known. With Ignis in his arms, his nightmares were gone, but new battle lines were drawn. This time they were within his own head. To him, the losses in his life, including his parents, were some sort of retribution for all the destruction he had caused in the past. He knew the time would come when he would have to add Ignis to his growing list. So as the oak leaves turned russet and the humidity in the air disappeared, he waged an inner war within himself. His brain knew that if he crossed that line, there was no turning back. His heart told him it might already be too late. 

Iggy’s warm hand lightly grazed Gladio’s cheek as he cracked one eye open, “Are you alright Gladiolus? I’m afraid your relaxed look has gone by the wayside.” 

“Come lie with me,” he pulled Ignis down next to him and flipped over so that he was on top. “I was just thinking,” he faked a half hearted smile. “About us,” he added, trying to hide his inner conflict.

"Was I clothed?" Ignis winked.

“How did you know?” Gladiolus revealed a half truth. “It seems we never get a chance to be alone for more than a few minutes.” He dipped his head down to meet Iggy’s lips with his, but something made him stop. Instead, he hovered within inches of Ignis, hesitating, that little voice inside telling him he didn’t deserve to have what he wanted. Gladio flipped on his back so that they were side by side, crossed his fisted arms in front of his chest, and stared at the sky through the treetops. 

Ignis didn’t say anything at first. If he was surprised, he certainly didn’t show it. Instead, he turned on his side and faced Gladio, touching his arm lightly, rubbing small circles with his thumb. “Gladiolus I can tell you from experience, it is hard for disciplined people to go after what they truly desire. But people that have known years of suffering are not so set in their ways that they cannot let go of the past...to not let their scars define them. Sometimes, it is the very thing that makes a person have a deeper appreciation, a sensitivity, and an understanding of life that only fuels compassion and gentleness. Whatever misgivings you are having, I need you to know they are truly unwarranted. But it is ultimately up to you to decide.”

“All my life I’ve been a strike first, ask questions later kinda guy. Never doubting myself, using my size and strength to intimidate and put fear into anyone I was up against. I didn’t care about anything because I didn’t have anything to lose. But then you came along... I have never been so afraid of losing anything, even when I know it’s gonna happen. Every moment with you feels like a dream,” Gladio’s voice trailed off, his eyes still fixed on the sky.

“Look at me and tell me what you see.”

Gladiolus turned his body to face Ignis, his amber gaze locked on sparkling eyes that looked back at him with nothing but adoration. He only saw beauty in Ignis’ imperfections, the scars he now knew came from a place of deep allegiance to Noctis. Ignis had told him that Noct’s father was killed in a fire at their home and that he had rushed into the blaze to save the sleeping boy. That was also the night he had told Iggy of his own battle scars, and Ignis only listened without judgment and with complete acceptance. As Gladio looked deeper, he saw what he already knew was true in his heart...loyalty, honesty, wisdom, but most of all, love. “Evergreen,” he whispered.

Ignis smiled at his remark, “And like the steadfast evergreens in this revered forest, this is the only place I want to be.”

The night breeze rustled the tops of the trees, loose leaves floating down around them. “When I was just a boy, my mom and I would come out here and play a game... try to catch the leaves as they fell,” Gladio’s voice was in a faraway place as he reminisced. “She said if I caught one it would bring good fortune. I would try for so long and get so pissed off. She would just laugh every time I missed,” he snickered. “Ya know what else she told me? That I was thinking too much about it…and that I needed to be like the leaves and let go.”

“Did heeding her advice prove successful?”

“Not really,” Gladio chuckled. “Well, once in a while, but I got lucky. This was also the woman who told me to hold my arms out as wide as they would go…and whatever was between the tips of my fingers was the only thing I would ever have control over in my life.”

“Wise woman,” Ignis continued his touch, feathering over Gladiolus’ bicep and down to the crease of his elbow before he laced their hands together.

“Yes, she was,” the loss Gladio was feeling was instantly soothed by the feel of Iggy’s hand in his. 

The half moon rose over the tall maple they were under, its red leaves filtering the night sky, giving it a reddish glow. “The stars look crimson tonight,” Gladio whispered. He brought his hand up to Iggy’s cheek, “like the color of your lips after I kiss you,” he closed the gap between them, his heart beating faster with every breath, “and the blush of your skin in the firelight,” he continued as their lips finally met, soft as the leaves tumbling around them. “I’m in love with you, Ignis Scientia,” he proclaimed, against Iggy’s lips, “and I want to show you just how much right here under the heavens,” he practically growled, finally free enough to let go. 

They made love under crimson stars that night as if everything in the cosmos had come together and granted them the one wish they both desired. Their hearts beat as one for the first time, their souls forever intertwined.


	5. Chapter Five

The audience buzzed with anticipation for The Astrals last autumn show, the pre concert exhilaration adding fuel to the warm night air. The temperature was above what was normal for late October, as if Mother Nature herself was holding onto the last vestiges of the season. "If only it were that easy," Gladio groused, trying to hide his sullen mood from his sister. The harvest moon was bright and full, dancing between passing clouds, gossamer strands of gold shining down over the stage. Iris squeezed his hand, the excitement in her face glowing just as bright. From their front row vantage point, Gladiolus tried to mirror her enthusiasm, the pit in his stomach as big as the gaping hole in his heart. She leaned her small frame into his, wrapping her arm around as much of his waist as she could reach. He knew she understood. 

After Gladio and Iggy had said their goodbyes the night before, Ignis had insisted that they’d see each other again, but Gladiolus had to be realistic. After the show, Iggy and the Astrals would be on a red eye back to their home, returning to a sea of adoring fans and record labels busting down their door for a contract. He would never take that away from Ignis, no matter how much he loved him. There was one thing he knew for sure; a lifetime wouldn’t be long enough to get over losing the best thing that had ever happened to him. 

The crowd was growing restless, the pre concert fever turning into chants of “Iggy! Iggy! Iggy” bellowing towards the stage. It instinctively put Gladio on high alert, his eyes scanning, ready to step up if anything were to go south. The lights dimmed, the concert goers shouting even louder. Like an angel from the sky, and in pure Ignis fashion, he descended from the stage rafters, his translucent tunic flowing and ethereal, white feathered wings extending from his back. The crowd erupted into screams at his entrance, the spotlight alternating between Ignis, Noctis, and Prompto. Noct’s guitar began to wail, the thunder of Prom’s bass drum echoing the beat inside Gladiolus’ chest, but Ignis was the only one he saw. The man who held his heart and soul wore his hair loose and free tonight, just like Gladio loved it, adorned with streaks of gold that matched his pants. When their gazes met, Ignis froze for a moment, grabbing the mic stand to steady himself. Under the stage lights, his eyes were the color of the forest in early spring, vast and verdant and full of promise, lined with sparkles the color of the sun. He was everything Gladiolus ever wanted, and everything he couldn’t have. He gave Ignis a half hearted smile, trying desperately to mask the pain of holding on so tightly, when knowing that sooner or later, he’d have to let go. 

The first set was full of favorites, the fans singing along, the girls around them breaking out in tears. Iggy was an amazing performer and a masterful musician; fluid, graceful, and as powerful on the stage as he was in life. Iris was just as entranced, the smile on her face and tears in her eyes showing just how thankful she was at the makeshift family they had created over the past two months. Ignis, Noctis, and Prompto made her promise to keep studying hard and vowed that they would keep in touch. They even joked around, making tentative plans to make her their Chief Marketing Officer once she earned her college degree. Even though his heart was breaking, Gladiolus was grateful too. Because the short time he was blessed with Ignis in his life was worth every second. 

Gladio’s heart dropped to the pit of his stomach when Ignis came out for the second set. He was dressed like a soldier in camouflage fatigues and black military boots, his hair slicked back and off his forehead, his scars visible for all to see. “Our second set is dedicated to the members of all combat forces, who work tirelessly to defend our freedoms, but who also carry the heaviest weight upon their shoulders, physically and mentally.” Iggy looked at Gladio before continuing, as if he was speaking directly to him. “I hope you are able to forget your burdens tonight, if only for a few hours, and leave with a lighter heart. We see you and we extend our unending love.” 

The Astrals rocked the stage for the rest of the concert, the second set coming to an end way too fast before Ignis had to segue into their departure. “As we close out the evening, I would like to extend our sincerest gratitude to you, our fans, who have made our debut to the states truly memorable. And as if you didn't already know, I'd like to introduce you to the band. Behind me on percussion, the one who needed an outlet for his boundless energy, who ran with it and matched it with boundless love… Prompto Argentum." Prom burst into a drum solo that had everyone's heart pounding along with him, his spiked, golden hair sparkling under the lights.

When the cheering subsided slightly, Ignis continued, “On guitar, aptly situated to my right… the one who turned a simple music lesson into a lifelong passion…Noctis Lucis Caelum," Iggy drew out every word like he was announcing a prized fighter. Noct winked at Iris when the spotlights hit him, alternating shades of silver and gold upon his jet black hair as he squealed out an electric solo. Iris grabbed Gladio's hand and squeezed, never taking her eyes off of Noctis for one second.

"Lastly," Iggy announced, "I am Ignis Scientia and I want to personally thank you again for the best autumn I have ever had." Ignis’ eyes locked on Gladiolus again, the crowd around them melting away. It was a gaze so intimate it felt like they were the only two people in the packed arena. “While most supernovas are fated to crash and burn, because of you, our songs will live forever...in your hearts, in your actions, eternally... like stardust in the night skies. A bond that strong can never fade away.” Ignis broke their stare when the mass of admirers erupted into cheers. He looked out at the sea of people, a single tear falling slowly from his cheek. He held his arms up to quiet the applause, “On behalf of Iggy Stardust and the Astrals, we’d like to close the night with a new song. One that’s dear to my heart and speaks of love and acceptance, but mostly about letting go. It’s called Crimson Stars.” 

Gladiolus thought his heart would beat out of his chest, the melody was so tender, Ignis’ voice breathy and low, as if he was singing to him alone.

_You are the crimson to my gold,  
Amber eyes whispered to my soul,  
In the arms of an old sycamore tree,  
You touched my skin like an autumn breeze,  
Eracing the scars that lie on the surface,  
The night sky unveiled new meaning and purpose,_

_Because scars don't define you,  
Scars are there to remind you,  
There is much worth fighting for,  
There is much worth fighting for _

_As Ceaseless as the river flows,  
Way beyond the lives we chose,  
Your heartbeat will always fill my dreams,  
Distance can’t stop the reach of moon beams  
Far from anything we could ever foretell  
Under crimson stars and autumn leaves…I fell_

Just as forecasted, the weather turned cold on Mischief Night, the persistent voices of the season silenced by the arrival of the first frost. Gladiolus pulled up the driveway to a yard lit up like an airport runway. Iris had no doubt left every light on in case anyone was out pulling pranks. As usual, he stopped and checked the mailbox and was surprised to find it empty. She had remembered for once. When he opened the front door, she was standing there with tears streaming down her face. Whatever fragments were left of his already fractured heart stopped beating altogether. “What is it? Who do I have to maim?” He looked around frantically, before he realized she was holding a letter in her hands, the torn envelope tossed on the floor behind her. 

“He did it, Gladdy.” She handed him the letter and wrapped her arms around his waist, her tears soaking through his work shirt. 

_Dear Gladiolus and Iris,_

_As the children, and only living relatives of Clarus and Cordelia Amicitia, we extend our deepest condolences. The investigation is still ongoing, but we feel no need to delay the wrongful death settlement and the wishes of the last will and testament of the deceased. You will both be awarded the deed to the Amicitia homestead, as well as a sizable trust which will begin disbursement within the next thirty days. No compensation is enough for the grief and sorrow of the sudden loss of your parents, but we hope this news will somehow ease any burdens you may face in the future._

_Please contact us at your earliest convenience to schedule a meeting so that we may go over the details. Thank you._

Ignis had contacted his uncle just like he said he would. Gladio choked back the tears burning behind his eyes and squeezed his sister. “We won’t have to worry about college now,” he whispered into her hair, “let’s turn off the lights and go to bed. I don’t think there’s anyone out there tonight.”

After tossing and turning most of the night, Gladiolus did something he swore he’d never do again. He got up early and ran. After years of military drills, he could still feel the desert sand coating his throat, relentless sun scorching his skin. But today there was frost on the pumpkins and he desperately needed an outlet. At mile one, his calves started to burn. He welcomed the slight discomfort as he dug down deep and picked up the pace. Icy breaths expelled from his lungs, the slap of his sneakers on the pavement the only sound on the silent streets. Muscle memory took over at mile two, his mind free to wander beyond the confines of the asphalt. It seems this was what his body was made to do. Maybe he’d enlist again, train some new recruits. At least after he saw Iris through the next four years of college. Depending on her wishes, maybe they’d even sell the old homestead. Cindy had texted him earlier that week letting him know that someone had finally purchased old Cid’s estate. He wasn’t ready to be civil to whomever might be moving in next store, significantly altering every memory he had of growing up; the good as well as the awkward. Maybe it just didn't matter anymore because they were just that...memories. Faded and yellow like the corners of the photos his mom had stuck in leather bound albums. Now, the house seemed too big and empty without Ignis lighting up every room with his dry sense of humor, a playful half smile, or the gentle way he put him at ease. He missed seeing his crooked glasses after he fell asleep on the couch, the smell of pumpkin pie and apple crisp filling up the kitchen, and the taste of coffee on his lips. He missed the way the morning light would move across their bed, Ignis warm in his arms, his head tucked just beneath Gladio’s chin. Without Ignis, it just wasn’t home anymore. And with every stride Gladiolus took, he relived every word, every kiss, every touch of the past two months before he realized he had circled back and stood under the sycamore tree where they first kissed. Having nowhere else to run, he plopped down on the bench, threw his head back to the sky and let the tears come. 

Gladio worked a Halloween childrens’ show that day. Kids in costume sang and danced to "The Chocobos," a bunch of grown men dressed in chicken suits. As if he wasn't already in a bad mood. He just hoped it would be over quickly so he could get home. Iris had made him promise to make caramel apples with her and be home in time for trick or treaters.

The twilight hour had just begun when he pulled in, welcomed by the scarecrows that Noctis and Prompto had set up only a week before. They had dug out all of Mom's decorations, strung up the lights, and adorned the porch with pumpkins, cornstalks, and bales of hay. Then they carved pumpkins and roasted the seeds and sat around the fire. It was bittersweet for him and Iris, but not so painful with Ignis leading the undertaking.

That was their last day together. He and Ignis had made love every way that love could be made that night. Gladiolus tried so desperately not to fall asleep, his head against Iggy’s chest, burning the beat of his heart to memory.

"You know my offer still stands, come with me and be my personal bodyguard guard?" Ignis had asked, despite knowing that Gladio would stay to take care of Iris. Gladiolus’ heart broke even more when he felt his chain slip back around his neck, the metal still warm from where it lay against Ignis' heart. 

"I will never forget what you did for me the night we met, Gladiolus. Thank you," Ignis’ eyes reflected nothing but love with each word and each touch. And the searing kiss that followed was way beyond the cosmic experience Iggy’s promo poster had promised. It was a deep connection between two souls that would change Gladio forever. 

“Promise me I’ll at least be a chapter in your rock and roll memoir?” he had asked, trying to keep things light hearted. And just before they drifted off to sleep, Gladio’s arms wrapped tightly around Ignis, he thought he heard Iggy whisper, "leave room for a miracle."

"Hey Gladdy, are you gonna get out of the truck or what? The pizza is getting cold," Iris called from the front porch.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." Gladio shook his head and met her inside. He plopped himself down at the butcher block, half expecting to see Ignis chopping some herbs, or pouring ingredients for a recipe. He tried to take a couple of bites before pushing his plate aside, his appetite completely lost. With his stomach in knots, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to spark some enthusiasm for his sister and not completely ruin Halloween. 

Iris was rummaging around behind him, gathering the caramel and sticks on the counter. She had already prepped the candy in a big bowl by the front door. He felt her skinny arms wrap around his shoulders from behind, “I miss them too, and I hate that you’re hurting, Gladdy,” she whispered.

“I know, and I’m sorry I’m ruining Halloween…I know it’s your favorite, but it’s gonna take some time.”

“How ‘bout I run out back and pick some fresh apples? Mom always said, “the fresher, the better,” she kissed Gladio’s cheek as she gave him a final squeeze. “Can you start unpeeling the caramel cubes?”

“Sure thing, sis.”

Gladio watched through the window as her flashlight disappeared among the apple trees. The sky was so clear and the stars so bright that she barely needed the extra light. He wondered if Ignis could see the same stars wherever he was, or if he thought about him as often. Gladiolus was mindlessly removing the plastic from the caramel, placing them in the pot when the doorbell rang. Normally, Iris would hand out the candy, but this time he had no choice. He wiped his hands on his pants and headed for the front door, bracing himself for a replay of the screeching kids from the afternoon show.

Before him stood a man in dark gray pin striped pants, suspenders rising from a slender waist and hugging the lithe muscles of a form fitting shirt the color of the silver moon. His hair was soft but freshly cut and cropped close to his head, his pewter framed glasses polished and new. At first he thought it was some sort of cruel joke, that someone would dress like Iggy and show up at his door, but then the man before him spoke.

"Can you spare a touch of sweet cream for your new neighbor?” Ignis held out a measuring cup and smiled, his chin tilted so that he was looking up through his eyelashes. 

Gladio’s heart thundered in his chest, the hole in it slowly stitching together by the very presence of the man in front of him. The one that would forever hold his heart. “What? How?” was all he managed to stutter before pulling Iggy into his embrace like he would never, ever let go again. 

Ignis pulled back slightly to explain, “I did not want to get your hopes up if the sale fell through, but when I asked you to leave room for a miracle, I had cooked up a scheme in the back of my mind all along. I just had to return home, get some affairs in order, and hope our offer was accepted. A little remodeling, and it will be the Astrals new studio.” 

Gladio looked next door and just beyond the hedges was a tour bus parked in the driveway, the side of it splattered with constellations. 

“Hey, Daddio! We’re going to find Iris,” Noctis and Prompto called to him as they ran past into the backyard. 

Gladiolus shook his head in disbelief, the smile plastered across his face as he turned back to face Ignis. 

Iggy placed the cup on the porch bench and took Gladio by both hands. He raised them to his lips and splattered soft kisses across his palms. “Gladiolus, when you asked to be a chapter in my rock and roll memoir, you couldn't be further from the truth. I was hoping this autumn was just the prologue to a lifelong story and I would be honored if you would be in it until the very last letter."

Those green eyes that stirred something deep within Gladio’s soul stared up at him, patiently waiting for a response. “Well, I do know a thing or two about epic romance novels,” Gladiolus raised his brow and smirked, bending slightly to kiss Ignis. “You are all that I want, and all that I’ll ever need,” he spoke softly against Ignis’ lips drinking in the taste of vanilla and the crisp night air, any traces of doubt floating away like the last of the autumn leaves. 

“Well then consider today chapter one,” Ignis whispered back.

“And consider that your trick for the night...you're in for a treat or two later.” Gladio’s deep voice rumbled as he cradled both sides of Iggys' face with his warm hands; their lips, teeth, and tongues colliding, the future ahead of them now as clear as the evening sky. 

The front door opened, Iris grinning at them like the glowing jack-o’-lanterns lining the stairs, “Hi Iggy! Noct and Prom told me the great news... it’s so good to see you again!”

"Likewise, my dear," Ignis returned Iris' smile with swollen lips and that beautiful blush creeping up his gorgeous neck.

“Uh, kinda busy here, sis,” Gladio didn’t take his eyes off of Ignis for one second, never wanting to leave his side again.

“Sorry! You know how I get. I’m going to put the Halloween tunes on, come join us… uh, when you’re done,” Iris shut the door quickly.

The romantic sounds of symphony, its violins and bass notes low and slow came on over the outdoor speakers. Gladio smirked and just shook his head. His sister was unbelievable.

“May I have this dance?” Ignis held his hand out and bowed his head, his other arm tucked behind his back.

“The first of many,” Gladio slipped his hand into Iggy’s as he pulled him in against his chest. They swayed under the stars, amber eyes lost in a forest of evergreen. “Happy Halloween, Iggy.”

“Happy Halloween, indeed.”


End file.
